Kakashi
by Hatake clan leader
Summary: a nice chapter about kakashi rescuing someone in distress please read and tell me if a squeal or new chapter is wanted


Authors note : Just a nice little chapter about kakashi and his rescuness lol is that a word anyway enjoy review and tell me if a squeal is nesscecary

I walked lazily home from school my backpack hanging off one shoulder I thought about coming home to a drunk mum and a idiot of a step father I turned into my street and walked into my court I sighed as I saw my poor excuse for a house I sighed to myself reaching for the door handle I walked in and yelled

" I'm home mum"

I layed on the couch lazily munching on some chips left on the table from a few nights ago I got up and walked down the wooden hallway storming into her room to wake her lazy ass up but what I saw shocked me my mum was on the bed drenched in blood her clothes torn I stood there for what seemed hours unable to turn away from the horrifying sight I flinched as I heard the front door slam open I knew who it was instantly mum had a fight with him only this time she had suffered a lot more than a couple of bruises I ran into the cupboard and closed the door as quickly as I could I heard glasses being thrown against the wall and furniture being chucked from place to place I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway I shallowed my breathing and listened intently I could hear his heavy breathing as I leant against the back of the wardrobe wall I prayed silently that he would just leave and leave me alive I heard his footsteps now more steady I saw his shadow through the crack underneath the door I felt my heart start to race as his shadow passed the crack inbetween the double doors I closed my eyes as they slowly cracked open I opened my eyes to see his ugly face turned up in a grin I tried to swerve around him into the hallway but he caught me by my messy hair I hissed in pain as I fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap I got up on my knees to see him coming with a kick I closed my eyes as it connected I was sure I felt something crack in my stomach I was knocked onto my side and into the bottom of the wall I was yanked by the hair onto my feet I grunted as he punched me in the gut I felt his hand latch onto my throat and tighten I was desperetly grabbing at his hands trying to loosen his grip on my throat I felt my body going tingly as he tightened his grip more I sighed on the inside I had such plans for the future I had begun training at a karate centre a few weeks ago I had wanted to learn ninjutsu and become a master but there had been none so I settled for karate I thought back remebering all the kicks and punches during training everything came rushing back to reality as I felt the grip suddenly dissapear from my throat I lay gasping on the floor until my vision returned I looked around to see my stepfather laying unconsious on the floor I flinched as I felt a hand on my shoulder I turned around slowly and came face to face with a man with grey spiky hair who I instantly recognized I stood up and backed away with shock I gasped out

" What kind of freak are you cosplaying as Hatake Kakashi"

The cosplayer just stared at me he approached me but I backed away each time he came closer I backed away until my back hit the wall I waited until he came closer and I closed my eyes as he reached for me I opened my eyes to blinding sunlight I squinted and looked back at the stranger that was some naruto fan I suddenly blurted out

" Who are you how did I get here"

He smiled from underneath his mask and replied with

" I am kakashi hatake Iwas actually summoning my ninken but I got teleported in your home and I saw you being abused so I stepped in and took you away from what seemed like your father I interuppted him as soon as the words left his mouth

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER"

I yelled he didn't react he just stood there until I lowered my head and walked off he silently followed me I turned around and looked at him

" I m sorry where am I"

he smiled and replied with

" We are about a day away from Kohona and you seem to know who I am so who are you"

I grinned on the inside as I relised what must of happened I am dead I grinned on the outside as it became clear to me however Kakashi didn't seem to understand what was so amusing he smiled as he looked at me and he said

" You think this is a dream you think I am not real just a illusion"

I nodded slowly he then said

" I saw my picture on the electronic box of yours"

It suddenly hit me I was watching naruto before I went to wake up mum I then spoke confidently saying

" My name is Mathew and I want to get out of here this isin't real"

He smiled and moved his hands with amazing speed as I blinked he was gone I looked behind me infront and side to side but he seemed to have dissapered into thin air I sighed and began to walk off until something grasped both of my feet I looked down to meet the ground only centimeteres beneath me I felt stones dig into me as I was dragged down I closed my eyes as I waited for the suffocating to began it never came though I opened my eyes to see a very smug Kakashi staring down at me

" Still think this is a dream and I am not real"

I struggled to free myself as it began to dawn on me that I was living the real thing I smiled as one of my dreams had met reality I was suddenly pulled up out of the ground by my T-shirt I stumbled and fell until a hand caught me by the back of my T-shirt and helped me up I steadied myself and stated

" I can stand up myself "

Kakashi smiled and let go I wobbled for a bit and collapsed on my knees holding my head which had decided to go all wonky on me I felt Kakashi pick me up and hold me close like you would hold a baby I suddenly felt all woozy and slowly drifted into sleep.

Thank you for reading please review


End file.
